Rebellion
by Cheezel1993
Summary: Mobius has once again fallen under the rule of Doctor Robotnick, he isn't working alone this time however. With the Hero of Mobius gone, it's going to take more than one hedgehog to put an end to the worlds current dictators. It's time to put things back to how they once were. It's time, for a Rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog is property of SEGA. I only own this story and my OC, all other OC's belong to their respected owners. (Insert more legal stuff here)**

**(A/N) In all honesty, I'm not entirely sure about this story. I'll guess I'll be leaving it up to all of you readers as to wether I continue this one. So anyway, without further delay, here's the first chapter.**

_Rebellion_

His shoes slapped on the sidewalk as his feet pushed him along, sprinting away from those who chased him. A crunch sounded as he stepped in one of the many pockets of snow that littered the area. The one running was an arctic fox, his name was Gold. His main coat was that of a light blue, matching the color of his eyes. The tips of his tails ended in a simple white. His tails were certainly a thing of interest. Instead of having one tail, or even two like Miles 'Tails' Prower, Gold actually three. The reasoning behind this was a mystery, although Gold may have had a few ideas as to why it was so.

The arctic fox ran through an alleyway, exiting back out onto the street on the other side. He jumped over the hood of a car in front of himself, sliding over it on his rear. The sound of a shotgun being fired sounded behind him, the pellets from the weapon hit the side view mirror of the car; blasting it to pieces. Gold could hear his pursuers closing the distance between them, he was in need of a way to slow them down. Several apartments sat side by side on the other side of the street, running through one may give him the break he needed. As Gold quickly approached one of the buildings, a realization popped into his mind. The chance of the door being locked was quite high, he didn't know how to pick a lock and didn't have time to find another way inside; there was really only one option left for him. As he ran onwards, Gold curled his right hand into a fist and brought it back. A form of energy began flowing around his arm down towards his fist, the energy met at his clenched hand and began swirling around it an increasingly fast pace. With everything sorted, Gold threw his fist forwards in a punching motion. The energy propelled off of his fist and shot straight towards the apartment door. The said door was knocked completely off of its hinges, it was flung into the apartment with a loud smash.

Gold ran up the steps two at a time and sprinted into the building. Out of nowhere, the fox felt a sudden impact on the back of his left shoulder; this was followed by a sharp agonizing sting. For whatever reason, Gold felt himself growing weak at an alarmingly fast pace. He tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground in the apartments living room. Through a window in the room, he could see the street on the other side of the building. He was so close, yet he no longer had the strength to run. Footsteps followed by a taunting chuckle sounded from behind the fox as his attackers entered the room. Gold slowly got to his feet, quickly being knocked down to his knees by what he could only guess was the butt of a shotgun.

"Gotcha now asshole," Gold heard a man say.

"This stuff works better than I thought it would," a second voice chuckled.

Gold found himself being turned around and grabbed by the fur of his chest, he didn't get a good look at the man who had hold of him before he was roughly thrown through the apartment window. He landed on the hood of a car parked outside of the building with a painful thud, the cars windscreen was smashed in from the impact. Gold rolled off of the car and hit the ground as his attackers exited the apartment. He tried to run but found he could only stumble as he tried to escape.

"Where are they!" One of the men growled, it appeared there was only two of them.

Gold didn't reply as he kept moving forwards. The man who'd spoken grabbed his head and slammed the side of his face into a nearby cars window, smashing the glass in the process.

"Get on the ground!" The man growled as he shoved Gold forwards, knocking him down onto his front.

Gold forced himself up onto his hands and knees. Blood dripped from his nose and now split lip as he slowly crawled forwards. There really was nothing he could do, he felt far too weak to be able to use his powers. There was only one thing Gold knew of that could weaken him so severely, and there was no way that what he had been hit with was it. He continued to crawl forwards, hoping for some form of a miracle. The sound of a fresh shotgun shell being pumped into the barrel sounded from behind Gold, he knew what would come next. Sure enough, seconds after the gun was reloaded, a shot was fired.

(Sometime earlier)

The road they walked on was cracked and broken, years of destruction had broken it down to nearly nothing. Three figures walked down the road, one of these three was Gold. With him was Sally Acorn and his best friend Miles 'Tails' Prower. Gold and Tails had been friends for the better part of their lives. Even after Tails joined up with Sonic, the two foxes had stayed in contact to keep the friendship alive. Gold had met Sally because of Tails, it isn't often one would get to meet the Princess of Mobotropolis; but Tails had known Sally almost as long as he'd known Sonic and was more than happy to introduce Gold to her. Now what of the blue blur himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. The hero of Mobius was long gone. To properly understand this, we'll need to go back to the beginning.

It had been like any normal day, the citizens of Mobotropolis went about their daily business. Then it began, the city found itself under attack. It only took a moment to realize just who was staging the attack, Dr Eggman. It wasn't just his usual army of robots attacking this time however, this time he had living breathing soldiers. It appeared as though someone had joined forces with the doctor and given him an army of Mobians and Humans. The city was unprepared, and the sheer size of Eggmans forces assured his victory. It only took a single week for Mobotropolis to fall, and with it, Sally's mother; Alicia Acorn. Although the Princess escaped, her father and brother were captured. Their lives were ended through public execution. Eggman wanted to make an example of the two royals, and at the same time, send a message to any who planned to oppose him. Sally and her friends escaped the city, hiding in the forests until they could collect themselves and form a plan of attack. Eggman had no interest in taking control of Mobotropolis. To him, it was a symbol of all of his past failures. He turned most of the city into a wasteland. Entire blocks were turned to rubble, others broken beyond repair. The majority of the city was still left in livable conditions, but it was now a shell of its former self. After he'd finished with Mobotropolis, he turned his attention to the rest of Mobius. Many cities were destroyed, completely wiped off the face of the planet. Only the wealthiest of cities were left untouched, along with those who gained the doctors favor. Resistance groups rose up across Mobius, freedom fighters mobilized to take the fight to their oppressors. Eggman had however learned from last time, most resistance was struck down as quickly as it had risen. As expected, Sonic and his friends were not so easily defeated. The majority of their battles had ended in a victory for them, always taking them one step closer to putting an end to Doctor Eggman's reign. Eventually the day came when they found themselves on the doorsteps of the Doctors main base, this was the day that changed everything.

All of their objectives went according to plan, it was at the end of the mission that everything came crumbling down around them. While his friends kept Eggman's forces busy and caused as much chaos as they could, Sonic was tasked with confronting the Doctor himself. With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic was sure it would end in another victory for him. His pride was his own downfall. Upon entering the center of operations in the base, Sonic found himself stripped of the powers of the Chaos Emeralds. To this day, no one knowns how it happened. Yet Eggman had found a way to negate the powers the Emeralds bestowed onto Sonic. Even without the emeralds Sonic was still more than able to fight, but it was at this moment he found out just who Eggman had allied himself with. Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonics evil doppelganger. In the ensuing fight, the combination of Scourge and Doctor Eggmans skills proved to be to much for the blue blur. Sonic was subsequently defeated by the two villains. Eggman played Sonics last moments onto every monitor he had in his base, he wanted everyone to see the hedgehogs final moments. It was quick, but it was more than horrifying. All Sonics friends could do was watch, watch as Scourge took a knife and slit his throat from ear to ear.

The mission was a total failure, Sonics death destroyed any and all moral within the freedom fighter ranks. His friends did manage to recover his body eventually, he was laid to rest in the grounds of Knothole Village. Everyone agreed it was a fitting burial place. It was where his fight had started, it made sense for it to be where his fight would end. The time for mourning was a long and hard one. Sonic had always been seen as the hero of Mobius, a symbol to the people that victory was always a possibility. Now that he was gone, all hope seemed lost. One by one, freedom fighter groups around the globe went quiet. Eventually, the resistance was silenced all together. Some groups remained, biding their time as they waited for the right moment to strike. It had taken a single year for Eggman and Scourge to take control of Mobius, from that day on; they had ruled the world with an iron fist. The people of Mobius had long since stopped calling the Doctor, Eggman. It sounded far too comedic, and for a man so evil; only one name would make sense, his original name; Doctor Robotnik.

Three years down the track, we come back the trio walking down the barren and broken road. A fresh sheet of snow had fallen the night before, covering everything around in the white powder. Winter was a hard time for some of the poorer places on Mobius, the leading cause of death at this time of year was hypothermia. Gold ran off ahead of Sally and Tails, getting himself a better view over the hill they were approaching to see what was ahead. What he saw made him let out a relieved sigh.

"Hey guys, we're almost there," he shouted back at the other two.

Tails and Sally raced up the hill, coming to a stop on either side of Gold. A smile worked its way onto each of their faces with what they saw. Ahead of them was the city they'd been trying to reach for the past week, Mobotropolis. The reason they had come back to the fallen city, was all because of Sally. She had made a decision. For too long had Eggman and Scourge been in power. For too long had the freedom fighters had to hide in the darkness, fearing that everyday could be their last. It was time for the resistance to rise up. It was time, for a rebellion. They had come to Mobotropolis to recruit two people, both of which were old friends of Tails and Sally. Gold had never met the two, but his companions spoke quite highly of them and that was good enough for him. They began walking along the road down the hill, Gold turned to his two friends.

"So how are we going to find them?" He asked.

"We need to get into the city first," Sally began. "From there, we need to send out a signal. It's a very specific frequency they'll be able to pick up on their locators. With any luck, they'll find us so we don't have to find them."

"Sounds easy enough," Gold replied.

"It always starts of sounding easy, then we get to actually doing it," Tails added.

The walls around the city were high, there was no denying that, but years of not being attended to had left them to decay. The trio found a broken down section of the wall and clambered through. The city they found on the other side of that wall, was not the one they remembered. Debris was scattered along the roads, some buildings lay in rubble. The skies were painted a dark grey from the mixture of heavy clouds and pollution in the sky.

"Sweet Eon," Gold muttered.

"Mobotropolis certainly has seen better days," Tails spoke up.

"Come on, we need to get moving," Sally cut in, grabbing the attention of the other two. She reached into the pocket of her denim vest, pulling out the handheld device that housed their A.I. friend; NICOLE. "NICOLE, can you send out the signal now please," Sally requested.

"Of course Sally, doing so now," the A.I. replied.

A quick fast paced beep emanated from the platform before going silent once again.

"The signal has been sent," NICOLE confirmed.

Sally thanked her and put the platform back into her pocket. She started walking forwards, followed closely by Tails and Gold.

"So how do you think they've been holding up?" Tails asked.

"In all honesty, I don't know," Sally replied. "I haven't heard from them for the last year and a half."

"Well if the city itself is anything to go by, then I'm not going to hold my breath," Gold added.

The trio began moving through the city, stepping around abandoned vehicles and over pieces of rubble. Sally had to cover her mouth and close her eyes at one moment, walking over dead bodies was something she still hadn't gotten used to; and street littered with them made up for horrifying sight. Tails held her arm as he guided her over the piles of the deceased. It normally wouldn't have been a problem, but being the former Princess of Mobotropolis; she felt some form of responsibility for what happened to those people. Tails let her arm go once they'd finally made it over the above ground cemetery, she thanked him and they continued onwards down the next couple of blocks. As they walked down the street, two men walked out of pharmacy ahead of them. One was holding a 12 gauge pump action shotgun, the other held a simple M9 handgun.

"Nothing in there," one of the men growled.

"Hardly surprising, this city's just about run dry," the other replied.

The two men turned down the sidewalk, coming to a stop when they saw the trio standing ahead of them. One of the men leant over and whispered something to his friend, the other one doing the same afterwards.

"Princess Sally Alicia Acorn," one of the men shouted out to the three. "Certainly not a face I expected to see around these parts anytime soon."

Neither Sally, Gold nor Tails said a word. They simply stood their ground and carefully watched the two men before them.

"You and your friends lost?" The second man asked. "If you come with us we can take you to a safe place."

"I don't trust them," Sally whispered.

"What makes you think that?" Gold asked.

Sally and the others slowly began to walk backwards, the two men ahead of them took several steps forwards. The three Mobians took the initiative, turning tail and running away. They wanted to try and avoid a fight, they were fairly tired from their journey to the city; they also didn't know if the two men who were now chasing them had any friends nearby. As they turned a corner and ran down the street, Gold stopped outside of an alleyway while Tails and Sally kept running onwards.

"Keep going, I'll distract these two," he said to his friends.

"Gold," Sally said uncertainly.

"Just go, I've got this."

Sally gave him a nod and she and Tails ran ahead, hiding behind a nearby abandoned car. The two chasers turned corner, catching sight of the arctic fox standing by the alleyway. Gold crouched slightly and brought his arms back, pointing them off behind himself. Energy slowly began swirling around his entire body. Once it had finally built up enough, he flung his arms forwards. The energy rocketed off ahead, shock waving along the ground as it sped towards its targets. One of the men let out a surprised yelp, quickly grabbing his friend and diving off to the side onto the road to avoid the attack.

"He has powers?!" Gold heard one of them scream.

He watched as they scrambled to their feet, prompting him to sprint off down the alleyway. This is everything that had led up to the earlier situation.

The shotgun fired, propelling buckshot into the road just beside Gold.

"Last time I'm gonna ask asshole. Where's the Princess?" The man with the shotgun growled.

Gold didn't reply, he simply continued to move forwards. He managed to get himself up onto his feet, and with his knees bent under the weight of his own body; he managed stumble forward a few steps. His two attackers didn't move, they just obnoxiously watched the man they believed they were going to kill. Gold fell back down to his knees again, letting out a pained groan as stared at the ground. He happened to look up slightly, it was then he noticed a pair black boots standing in front of him. He slowly turned his head upwards, trying to see just who stood before him. The figure was a man. He was a Human, or an Outlander as some of the more racist Mobians called them. The man wore black boots, as Gold had seen, grey cargo pants; a zipped up brown leather jacket, a zip up grey hoodie under the jacket; a black beanie and some black gloves. The underside of the gloves appeared to have a layer of rubber, most likely for grip. He also had a dirty looking brown backpack on his back. The man himself had Caucasian skin, averagely long blonde hair; his left eye was blue while his right was red and he had a scar along his left cheek. In the grip of his right hand, he held what appeared to be a FN SCAR 17 assault rifle. He also had, in a holster on his right thigh, a MK23 handgun.

Gold watched as the man stared down at him, an almost sad expression on his face. He took a step forwards, taking the fox off guard. It was then Gold noticed he was leaning forwards slightly, extending his left hand out towards him. He was hesitant to take his hand at first, but soon realized he didn't have any better options available. Gold reached his own hand out, gripping it around the mans arm just below his wrist. He helped Gold up and lead him around until he came to standing stop behind himself. He looked back towards to the two men, the one with the shotgun pumped a fresh shell into his gun. The look on the face of the man who helped Gold turned to a mixture of determination and defiance.

Another figure stepped out from a building on the right, the figure was a male red hedgehog. He wore a black leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans and some black and white high top trainers. He also had long spiky hair. In the holster on his backpack he had Remington 700 rifle, in his hands he carried a FN P90 submachine-gun. He had his weapon pointed towards the two men.

Off from the left out of an alleyway, yet another figure stepped out into the open. This one was a female red fox. She wore a grey jacket, black skinny pants and grey padded boots. Same as the hedgehog, she had a weapon in her hands and another in a holster on her backpack. The one in her holster was a simple 12 gauge pump action shotgun, in her hands she held a MP7A1 submachine-gun also pointed at the two men.

The man with the handgun pulled out his weapon and pointed it at the vixen. The one with the shotgun stared at the human in the center, his lips curling up into a snarl. His eyes widened suddenly and his face turned a look of worry. He turned tail and began sprinting off down the street, his friend following close behind him. The human and his two friends turned around to see what had frightened the other two so quickly. The clanking of metal and the thud of heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the street towards them. Five Swatbots could be seen progressing down the street straight in their direction. They came to a stop at the intersection and silently stood in place for a moment.

"By orders of the great Doctor Robotnick, you are to cease and desist immediately," one of the machines spoke. "Resistance will punishable by death."

The Human looked across at either of his comrades, receiving a quick nod from both of them. He placed a hand on Golds shoulder and quickly began leading him down the street, coming to a stop at the front of an abandoned car.

"Hold this," he said, handing his gun to Gold.

He walked onto the sidewalk beside the car, lowering himself down and placing his left shoulder against the side of the vehicle just above its front wheel. He dug his shoulder in, grunting and groaning as he began to push. Eventually the car began to move, its front slowly pointing out towards the center of the road. Gold noticed as he pushed, the man was putting all of his strength into his left arm and right leg. Finally the car had been moved far enough, its side now facing up and down the road. The man took his gun back from Gold and moved the two of them into cover behind the vehicle.

"How did you do that?" Gold asked.

"I'll tell you later," the man replied.

The vixen had taken cover behind a nearby skip bin. The hedgehog opened up the door of a nearby car, smashing out the glass of the window and using the base of the window to rest himself as he aimed his weapon.

"You ready?" The red hedgehog shouted, he had changed his SMG for his rifle.

The Human and the vixen both shouted a yes back at him, Gold knew what was coming next.

"This is your final warning, surrender or die," one of the Swatbots spoke.

His warning was meet with a crack from the hedgehogs rifle, the bot fell to the ground with fresh bullet hole in its head. The other machines opened fire, sending lasers flying through the air. It was at that point, that all hell broke lose. The man stood up from his cover, firing of a few controlled bursts from his gun; managing to rip open the chest of one of the bots with a few rounds. He ducked back down as the lasers began to get a little to close for comfort. One of the bots began progressing down the street. The fox switched out her SMG for her shotgun, popping out when the machine was close enough and blowing its head clean off with one well aimed shot.

Behind cover, Gold looked down at his hand. Trying to force some energy into his hand. For a couple of seconds, his energy did begin swirling around his hand. He lost control of it and it quickly disappeared from sight. A sharp pain suddenly shot through his head, eliciting a quick cry from the arctic fox. He felt a hand grip his shoulder, he looked up to see the man looking straight.

"I'll tell you what's happening to you once we get out of this. Until then, let us take care of this," he explained.

Gold gave him a nod as he held both of his hands against his head. In front of the car, there were still two Swatbots remaining. Gold saw the man pull something out of his backpack, griping it tightly in his hand.

"Fire in the hole!" He shouted, pulling the pin from his grenade and tossing it between the two machines.

The grenade exploded, taking both of the Swatbots with it. The man let out a relieved sigh as he slowly stood up from his cover.

"All clear," the hedgehog said, turning around and walking towards the others.

"What happened to him?" The vixen asked, looking down at Gold.

"My best guess, he got hit with a dimmer," the Human answered.

"A dimmer? Shit, I always told you there's a downside to having powers," the red hedgehog said.

"Wait, what's a Dimmer?" Gold asked, looking up at the three soldiers.

"It's-" the Human began, he stopped talking when he heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

All three of the soldiers spun around, guns raised. Behind them they found the two men from before plus one more. It seemed they'd found Sally and Tails. Tails was on his knees on the ground, a shotgun pointed at the back of his head. Sally was being held in front of one of the other two. He had his arm around her neck and was holding a pistol to her head.

"Now then, drop your weapons and this won't get messy," the one holding Sally growled.

Gold watched as his three new friends looked at one another, obviously coming to an agreement as they nodded at each other. They slowly held their arms out and placed their guns on the ground.

"All of them," the same man growled. "And then let me see your hands."

The three once again complied, sliding their backpacks off and letting them drop to the ground. The human took his handgun out of its holster and dropped it with the rest of his belongings. He began raising his hands up towards the back of his head, staring Sally straight in the eyes the whole time.

"Sally, do you trust me?" He asked.

"Don't really have any other choice," Sally chuckled half-heartedly.

Gold noticed something glint under the mans hood, something he'd obviously kept hidden for reason. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, breathing deeply through his nose as he did.

"What are you doing?" The man with the shotgun asked worriedly.

When the Human opened his eyes back up again, his right eye was glowing a brilliant gold. Faster than any of the others had ever seen anyone move, aside from Sonic, he reached under his hood and pulled out another handgun. Even faster than his draw, he fired off three consecutive shots. Placing a bullet in the foreheads of each of the hostage takers. The three would be bandits fell backwards, hitting the ground with a heavy thud. Sally let out a surprised gasp, turning to see the now dead men behind her. She turned back around to see the shooter fall back against the car, his arms held against his chest while his breathing became heavy and erratic; his eye had also turned back to its natural red. The red fox dashed in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Connor! You need to relax yourself," she explained.

"Easier said than done Fiona," Connor gasped.

"Just breath in through your nose and out through your mouth, like we talked about," Fiona replied. "We haven't come this far for you to die of heart attack."

"Yeah Connor, you die of a heart attack and I'm gonna kill you," the red hedgehog chuckled.

"That makes no sense Scott," Connor replied. "Oh, and shut up."

Scott let out a laugh as he bent down to retrieve his belongings. Tails walked over to Gold and helped him to his feet.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm feeling better now," Gold replied. "I'd like to know what they hit me with though."

"What about you Connor?" Tails asked, turning his attention to the human.

"I'm fine now," Connor replied, letting out one last deep breath.

Fiona suddenly grabbed him by the front of his jacket, holding him as she placed a firm kiss on his lips. She pulled away again to find Connor staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Just stop doing that, ok?" She said.

"I've only pulled that move twice now," Connor replied.

Fiona sighed and shook her head before stepping off to the side to pick up her gear.

"I forgot you two were together," Tails said, looking from Fiona to Connor.

"Yeah well, I don't think we're here to discuss one another's relationships," Connor replied, leaning back against the car as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well if now's a good time, mind telling me why I was so weak earlier," Gold piped up.

"Like I was trying to say earlier, you got hit with a dimmer," Connor explained, receiving a raise of the eyebrows from Gold. "In short, it works as a suppressant against any being that has some form of super power. Something Robotnick and Scourge cooked up a while back. If you don't have powers though, it pretty much has the same effect as a tranquilizer dart."

"Well remind me to watch out for dimmers from now on then," Gold muttered.

Connor let out a chuckle and crouched down, opening up his backpack and reaching inside.

"Come here," he said to Gold.

The fox walked over to him, a look confusion appearing on his face when Connor took hold of his wrist. He suddenly pulled his hand out of his backpack and jabbed what appeared to be an EPIPEN into Golds outstretched arm. Gold pulled his arm back and rubbed it where he had been injected.

"What the hell?!" He nearly shouted.

The feeling of weakness he'd had earlier slowly began to wash away, leaving him feeling like his usual self.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Adrenaline," Connor replied. "The results can differ from time to time, but so far we've found it to be the best counter measure."

Connor grabbed his gear and stood back up again.

"We need to get moving," he explained. "It's safest during the day time, and I don't want stuck out here in the dark unless we absolutely have to."

"Ok, but first I want to know what you did back there," Sally replied.

Connor let out a sigh and turned to face the Princess.

"Adrenaline Overdrive, I've decided to call it," he explained. "My brain sends adrenaline pumping through my body and everything more or less slows down around me, allowing me to react quicker and much more precise. It doesn't come without its downsides though."

"Meaning?" Sally asked.

"Meaning he nearly kills himself every time he uses it," Scott cut in.

"Seriously?" Tails was next to ask.

"Yes, seriously," Fiona answered. "First time he did it I had to use a defibrillator to bring him back to life. He says overdrive for a reason."

"Can we just, you know, get going?" Connor cut in, pointing his hands down the road.

"Yes, sorry. Lead the way," Sally answered.

"So where are we going anyway?" Gold asked as they headed off.

"Where are we going?" Scott replied. "We're going to our base of operations."

**(A/N) So there we go. Leave a review and let me know what you thought if you can, I'd certainly appreciate it. Until next time though.**

**Catchya :)**

**Connor Jenkins belongs to me**

**Scott Rider belongs to sonicepiloguelover**

**Gold the Fox belongs to Gold the Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) And here it is, chapter two for Rebellion. Let's just get right into it shall we.**

* * *

The group cautiously made their way through the city. Connor and Fiona led them onwards, while Scott stayed at the back bringing up the rear. Gold walked up ahead beside Connor, there was one small detail he wanted to get explained.

"Hey, uh, Connor was it?" Gold asked.

"That's the one," Connor replied.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Connor answered, turning his head to the fox.

"That bit with the car back there, how did you manage to move it? No normal human could shove a car along the road like you did."

Connor let out a sigh and gave his eyes a rub with his hand. He dropped it back down and released his grip from his rifle, allowing it to hang freely by its strap. He brought his left hand up and removed his glove, revealing a hand made of steel rather than flesh.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Gold uttered. "How extensive is it?"

"My left arm and right leg are robotic, and my right eye's cybernetic," Connor explained.

"Whoa," Gold muttered. "How did that happen?" He asked. "Did you get caught in a roboticizer at some point?"

Connor didn't reply however, he simply slipped his glove back on; picked up his rifle and kept walking. Gold opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Tails now walking alongside him.

"Don't press the issue," Tails explained. "It's not something he likes to talk about."

"Alright then," Gold sighed. "I'll drop it for now."

Having fallen behind Connor during his short talk with Tails, Gold bumped into the human when he came to a sudden stop ahead of the group.

"Hey, what are you doi-" he started, only to be cut off when Connor raised his hand and shushed him.

Off in the distance, they heard the unmistakable sound of an ongoing battle.

"Gunshots," Scott confirmed at the back of the group.

"Let's go," Connor hurriedly said, running off towards the commotion.

Sprinting down two blocks and rushing through an alleyway, they quickly found a group of fighters firing their weapons at a squad a short distance away from.

"I think I recognize them," Fiona huffed.

"Me too," Connor agreed, pulling a radio out of his pocket. "Zane, is that you we're coming up behind?" He spoke into the radio.

One of the fighters appeared to look behind himself, turning back to the fight and pulling out a radio afterwards.

"That's us," a voice spoke over Connors radio. "Get to cover the moment you get here, these bastards aren't letting up."

Connor stuffed the radio back into his pocket, continuing on ahead after he did. As Zane had told them to, everyone found cover as soon as they got to the battlefield. Squatting behind an abandoned car, Connor edged his way over to his friend. Zane was a red furred Mobian dog.

"How are we looking," Connor shouted over the gunfire.

"We've got eight enemies on the opposite side," Zane explained. "We haven't lost anyone yet, but we're running low on ammo. We've managed to take two of theirs down so far, they're sticking to their cover though."

"So I take it you'll take any help you can get," Connor chuckled.

"Exactly," Zane replied. Something behind Connor caught his attention as he looked over the top of his shoulder. "Aw shit. BRYCE!" He screamed.

A human was sprinting down the street towards them, panic evident on his face as bullets flew all around him. One bullet managed to catch him in the thigh, dropping him to ground like a bag of bricks and leaving a small spray of blood on the wall next to him. Bryce gripped his hands on his thigh were he'd been shot, screaming in pain as he did.

"Cover me!" Scott roared, edging his way to the back of the car he was using for cover.

His allies fired a spray of bullets at their enemies and Scott ran for their injured friend. He picked the man up into a fireman carry, wrapping his arm around Bryce's right leg and gripping onto the wrist of his right hand; creating a link between the two. Scott got back to a safe spot behind their cover and placed Bryce on the ground. Fiona was quick to rush to his side to evaluate the injury. She tore open the leg of his pants over his bullet wound. A spray of blood spurted from the injury and covered Fiona's face in the liquid. She let a surprised yelp and recoiled back, followed by a disgusted groan as she did her best to wipe the blood from her face.

"Fiona? What's happening over there?" Connor asked after firing a volley of bullets at their enemies.

"I've got this," Fiona shouted, jumping back to Bryce and pressing her hands on his wound. "Focus on the enemy."

Looking around himself, Gold quickly noticed everyone seemed to be running dangerously low on ammo. The clicking of empty clips becoming a familiar sound. He turned to see Connor reloading his rifle with a new clip, quite possibly his last one. He looked over across the battlefield to see their opposition ducking down behind cover. A few more of them had been taken out, but they were still fighting strong. An idea sprung into his mind and turned his attention back to his human friend.

"Connor, I'm going to try something. Cover me," he said before leaping over the car he was hiding behind.

"No, Gold wait! WAIT!" Connor shouted. The fox was gone before he could stop him however.

As Gold ran to the center of road, his allies did as he had asked. Bullets flew across the street behind him, as he came to a stop. Gold held his arms across his chest and slowly crouched himself down. His energy began flowing through and around his body. It built up speed until it looked as if a sphere of wind was swirling around the arctic fox. He stood back up again and threw his arms up into the sky. The energy flew upwards and disappeared from sight. Gold dropped back down again, slapping his hands onto the ground in front of himself. Like fireballs falling from the skies, orbs of energy cascaded down to the ground; decimating any unlucky enough to be caught in the mayhem. Screams could be heard as the energy balls kept falling, upturning cars and creating craters in the ground. Eventually it all came to an end, everything fell silent and it was evident that the enemy had been dealt with. Gold slowly stood back up again, panting heavily but smiling now that it was all over. He could hear footsteps approaching from behind.

"Well I guess that takes care of that huh?" Gold said, turning to face the one who approached.

He turned to find Connor behind him. More specifically, he turned to find Connors fist coming straight at his face. His fist impacted on the side of Golds jaw and the fox fell to the ground, clutching the spot where he'd been hit.

"When I tell you to wait! FUCKING WAIT!" Connor practically screamed at him.

Gold could tell by the look on his face that he was pissed. He couldn't quite understand why Connor was so angry, but now probably wasn't the best time to start questioning his reasons. Connor turned around and pretty stormed back to his original spot. Gold stood back up to find Scott walking towards him. He raised eyebrows and motioned his hand towards the human. Scott gave him a nod as he continued towards him.

"There is reason to his reaction just so you know," Scott said to him.

"I'm more than ready to hear it," Gold replied, rubbing the side of his jaw.

"Last guy who tried to take one for the team like that got himself killed. Connor specifically told him stay back, he ignored him and ran out anyway. It left something of mark on Connor. He's not angry that you did it, he's just pissed that you didn't give us more time to prepare to cover you."

"Well, I guess that's fair enough then," Gold sighed. "I wish I'd known that before though, he's got a hell of a right hook."

"Just count yourself lucky he didn't use his metal arm then," Scott laughed, slapping Gold on the back.

Gold took a few steps forward and quickly came to stop, holding his hands up to his head as everything began to spin around him.

"You alright," Scott asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Gold replied. "It took a lot to pull that move off is all."

Once Gold was ready, they walked back over to the group just in time to hear Fiona and Connor talking about Bryce.

"So what have we got?" Connor asked.

"The bullet severed his femoral artery," Fiona explained. "It's retracted up into his pelvis, which means I need to find it and clamp it."

"Oh crap," Connor muttered.

"Oh crap is right," Fiona agreed. "I'm going to need some help though."

"Alright then, let's do this."

Connor and Fiona walked over to Bryce and knelt down next to him. Fiona opened up her backpack and pulled out a small pouch. Unzipping it revealed an assortment of medical tools.

"What's going on?" Bryce asked nervously, his skin was starting to turn a very pale color.

Connor explained to him what was happening, receiving a worried whimper in return. He unzipped Bryce's jacket and lifted his shirt up, exposing his belly.

"W-What about morphine?" Bryce asked.

"I can't give you morphine, it'll slow your heart rate down to far," Fiona explained.

She reached into her pouch and pulled out some artery forceps, handing them over to Connor before pulling out a scalpel. Connor took the forceps, curling his in lips over his teeth before holding them in his mouth. He took off his gloves and gave one of them to Bryce to bite down on. Fiona placed her hand on Bryce's belly and made the cut with the scalpel in her other. The moment the cut was made, Bryce screamed in agony through the glove. Fiona put the scalpel down and reached inside, fishing around for the artery.

"Alright, I can feel a pulse," Fiona said. "I've got it," she confirmed, slowly pulling her hand up.

Connor reached in with the forceps and got a grip on the artery, raising it upwards slightly at the same time. The artery slipped out of the forceps and fell back into the opening.

"Shit, I lost it," Connor said.

Fiona reached back in to find the artery again. Bryce's screams fell silent as he finally passed out from the shock. They went through the same process again, this time the artery didn't slip out of the forceps. Fiona eventually managed to clamp it and the unorthodox surgery was over. Connor let out a relieved sigh and stood up. He pulled a bottle of water out from his backpack and used a small amount to wash some of the blood from his hands, handing the bottle to Fiona afterwards so she could do the same.

"I'll patch the wound best I can," Fiona explained. "We'll be able to deal with this properly once we get back to base."

"Sounds good," Connor replied. "Let us know when you're done and we'll move out."

Fiona gave him a nod and got back to work, diving into her backpack for some more supplies. Connor turned his attention to rest of his fellow survivors, they were busy searching the belongings of those they had just fought.

"How are we looking?" Connor shouted across at them.

"Alright I guess," Zane shouted back. "Not a whole heap here, but there are a few odd bits and pieces we can use."

It didn't take them long to finish their looting, and in just a few short minutes they were already heading back to the rest of the group. At the same time, Fiona had finished dealing with Bryce; the man was still unconscious on the ground.

"Hey Connor, check this out," Zane said, tossing a gun to Connor.

Connor caught it in both of his hands and looked down at the weapon, he quickly realized what it could be.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked, looking back up at Zane.

"Knowing you, it probably is," the dog replied.

"What have you got there?" Scott asked, walking across to Connor.

"It's a twelve sixteen shotgun," Connor replied.

"You wanna be a little more descriptive?" Scott said, raising eyebrows.

"Well it's a twelve gauge to start off with," Connor began. "Semi automatic, and it actually holds sixteen shells. Rather than five to eight like other shotguns. That's where it gets its name. Twelve gauge, sixteen rounds. So this," he said, disconnecting some sort of tube from under the barrel. "Is the magazine."

On closer inspection, it could be seen that the magazine wasn't just one single tube. Rather four separate tubes all connected together.

"So you just connect the magazine, lift the switch here and spin the tube to access each separate tube," he explained, demonstrating it on the gun as he did.

"Where would they get weaponry like that?" Zane asked.

"They probably discovered one of G.U.N's old caches," Scott answered. "I mean, we've found a couple before, it makes perfect sense really."

"Sound like the most realistic explanation," Connor agreed.

"Well it's all yours if you want it Connor," Zane said. "You've helped us out more times than I like to admit, I'd say you've earned."

"What? No presents for me?" Scott joked, laughing after he'd finished his sentence.

"I'll find you something nice next time," Zane smirked.

Connor looked down at the weapon in his hands, rotating it round as he inspected it closely. He finally turned and tossed it to Fiona.

"Happy birthday," he joked to her.

"You always get me nicest things," Fiona chuckled, more than happy to accept the peculiar gift.

"I'd say it's time to head back home," Zane said to the group.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Connor sighed, rolling his neck. "I'll grab Bryce and we can go."

He walked over to their injured comrade and squatted down, carefully lifting him up to carry him back to base. He turned back around and gave the others a nod, signaling he was ready to go. With that, the group once again set off.

The walk through the city streets was an uneventful one, something that everyone was thankful for. They were sore and tired from the events of the day, another fight probably wouldn't go so well for them.

"Hey Scott. Radio in, let them know we're approaching," Connor said to the red hedgehog.

Scott gave him a nod and pulled his radio, exchanging a few short words with the person on the other end before stashing his radio again. Turning a corner, Sally; Tails and Gold quickly realized where the others base was. The base was the Mobotropolis hospital. Walls had been erected around the building, people could be seen keeping watch on the surrounding area from floors along the top of the wall. Several mounted machine guns had been placed on each inside point of the walls, a good start for defense if it came down to it. They approached the front gates and two men rolled them open, allowing everyone to enter the compound. Around her, Sally heard several people whispering to one another. Her name seemed to come up in almost all of the hushed conversations. As they entered through the front doors, a stretcher was already being rolled towards them. Connor placed Bryce on top of it and left him in the hands of the doctors. Fiona took one of them to the side and explained what had happened. The doctor gave her a few words of acknowledgment before joining his friend to wheel Bryce away. Almost everyone else walked off to take care of their own business, leaving just Sally and her friends standing in place.

"So, the hospital huh?" Sally said to the others.

"It's as good a place as any," Connor replied. "And if anyone gets injured, like you just saw, we have the facilities to take care of them."

"Seems like a reasonable enough place," Gold said. "Do you get attacked very often though?"

"Well our rivals have tried a couple of times, we've always managed to halt their efforts though," Scott explained. "We have some ex G.U.N. soldiers with us. And we've tried our best to teach anyone who's able to how to fight in case we are attacked."

"That's a good idea actually," Tails spoke up. "I've heard of a few places that were overtaken because the residents didn't know how to defend themselves."

"Let's walk and talk," Connor said, walking off ahead of everyone.

The others followed suit, quickly catching up with him. As they passed one of the rooms, Sally noticed a mother playing with her child inside.

"You have families here?" She asked.

"Well, yeah," Connor replied. "They've got nowhere else to go, we try to help anyone we can. We all have to come together in times like this."

"To bad not everyone thinks the same way," Gold sighed.

"This war has a way of bringing out the best, or even the worst, in some people," Scott replied.

They stopped outside of a door, above the door was a sign showing the room inside was a locker room.

"Give us a sec," Connor said, opening the door so he; Scott and Fiona could enter.

When they walked back out again, they no longer had their backpacks or weapons with them. Though Connor still had his handgun in the holster on his thigh. He'd also removed his beanie, gloves and leather jacket; wearing just his grey hoodie and what appeared to be a white long sleeve shirt on his upper body. He was now carrying a large plastic container, in it were supplies they'd obviously picked when they'd ventured into the city. He stopped someone who was walking by and asked them to take the container to the supply room, they agreed and left with the container in their arms.

"I imagine you're all hungry, yes?" He said to Sally, Tails and Gold.

"A meal would definitely be nice," Tails replied eagerly.

"You do that," Fiona said. "I'm going to go have a shower and wash this blood off of me."

She finished her sentence and walked off down the hallway, walking past what appeared to be the hospitals reception desk and entering a room a little further down.

"We've converted some of the smaller, unused, rooms into different things," Connor explained before anyone had a chance to ask any questions. "It actually helped out a lot once we started bringing in more survivors."

"That actually kind of makes sense," Tails said, scratching the top of his head.

"I should probably go see how she's going actually, getting someone else's blood on your face isn't exactly something you just shrug off," Connor explained.

The others stayed where they were and watched as he walked down the hall to the shower and knocked on the door. They heard him ask if she was alright and watched as the door opened up. They saw Fiona's arm come out of the doorway and grab Connor by the front of his hoodie, pulling him into the room and eliciting a surprised yelp from him at the same time. The door closed up again and locked once it was shut. Scott let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"Those two are good for a laugh sometimes," he chuckled.

"I honestly didn't see that coming," Gold stated.

"Come on, I'll show you all to the cafeteria," Scott said, leading the others onwards.

One much enjoyed meal and a couple of hours later, everyone found themselves about ready to call it a night. Sally, Tails and Gold were now sharing the same room as their three friends, or three new friends in a Golds case. After some time of sleeping on the cold hard ground, sleeping in the hospital beds seemed like a luxury to the three Mobians who'd trekked so far to the city. When Gold entered the room he found Tails was already fast asleep, the moment his head had touched the pillow; he'd been dead to the world. Scott was simply sitting on his own bed calmly reading a book. Sally stood in front of the window, gazing off into the outside; lost in her own thoughts. Fiona was under the covers in her bed, though Connor sat on the edge of it having a quiet conversation with. He was now wearing his leather jacket, beanie and gloves again; his rifle also now back in his hands.

"You not going to sleep?" Gold asked.

"I've got night watch," Connor explained. "We all pull our own weight around here. If you're planning on hanging around, you'll find that out yourself."

"I've got no problem doing guard duty if it means keeping everyone safe," Gold replied. "Like you said, everyone has to do their part."

"Glad to hear it. Just don't pull that shit you did out on the street again," Connor chuckled. "At least not without giving us more notice that is."

"Noted," Gold laughed, walking over to the bed that had been made up for him.

"Speaking of guard duty," Connor said to himself, pulling out his radio. "Zane? You on night watch?" He spoke into the radio.

"Yeah, I am," a voice, obviously belonging to Zane, replied.

"You got any smokes?" Connor asked.

"That I do."

"Save some for me, I'll be out shortly."

"No worries, I'm at the entrance wall just so you," Zane explained, ending the conversation.

Connor leaned over and gave Fiona a kiss on the forehead, she responded by giving his arm a squeeze.

"I'll be back in a few of hours," he said to her before standing up. He walked across the room to doorway and turned back around. "You should all get some sleep," he stated. "Sally?"

"What?" Sally asked , turning away from the window. "Oh, right. Yes, we all need some rest." She walked across to her bed and slid under her covers. "Connor, thank you," she said.

"Don't just thank me," Connor replied. "I'm nothing without those two," he added, pointing towards Scott and Fiona.

"Of course, thank you all," Sally smiled.

"Don't mention it," Scott replied, putting his book away and sliding down into his bed.

No one really heard what Fiona had to say, she ended up quietly mumbling her sentence.

"Righto, I'll see you all later," Connor said, switching off the light and leaving the room. His footsteps slowly growing quieter as he walked down the hall.

Sally laid in her bed, thinking about how she was going to go about her reasons for being in Mobotropolis. At the moment, the end result didn't seem like it was going to be favorable for her. It would need to wait for tomorrow however, right now sleep was calling out to her; and she was more than happy to let it take her away.

* * *

**(A/N) Aaaaand chapter 2 is over, what did you think? Let me know in the reviews. I hope I didn't freak anyone out with short surgical segment however. Now to everyone who faved and followed, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first. So until next time.**

**Catchya :)**


End file.
